Four for Four
by ChibiDawn23
Summary: Callahan confronts Emmett and Elle outside a Boston bar after the Wyndham trial. It doesn't end well, for him. Rated for a couple bad words that would definitely not fly in a court of law LOL. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

**Author's Note: Just because Michael Rupert played smarmy so well, and I just kinda wanted to see Christian Borle punch him in the musical.**

* * *

_The Gavel_ was packed. The little bar just off the Harvard campus was normally just filled with law students studying or stressing or partying, but tonight, well, the clientele was a little different. The bartender had never seen so many UCLA sweatshirts and short shorts. There was a guy in a UPS uniform, at least one man in a suit, a woman in glasses and a army surplus jacket. And the center of attention was a blonde woman in bright pink.

A young man in a white dress shirt and a navy tie and pants banged on the top of the bar, yelling at everyone present to quiet down. When that wasn't quite working, a blonde woman in coveralls whistled at the top of her lungs, the shrill sound shutting everyone up and had a few of them putting their hands to their ears.

Emmett Forrest raised the bottle in his hand and took Elle Woods' hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the woman of the hour who just won her first case and exonerated her client- Elle Woods!"

"To Elle!" the crowd called back, eliciting synchronized cheers from a few of the UCLA sweatshirt-wearing girls. Tall glasses and bottles and martini glasses clinked around the room.

Emmett pulled Elle outside, the two of them laughing about…well, about _everything_. "Today was….interesting," Emmett grinned breathlessly as the door shut behind them, giving way to the relative peace of the streets of Boston. He pulled Elle close to him. "Have I told you congratulations yet?"

"Only about, oh, eighteen times since we left the courtroom," Elle reminded him, eyes alight. She threw her arms around him. "Have I told you thank you for everything yet?"

Emmett brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Only about, oh, _nineteen_ times since we got to the bar," he teased her back. "You were incredible today."

"It never would've happened if you hadn't believed in me," Elle confessed, holding his hands over her heart. "Thank you, again, for standing up for me."

"Always," Emmett promised, kissing her soundly on the lips. He smiled to himself. Elle tasted like Malibu- well, Malibu rum. He broke off the kiss first. "We should get you back inside to your victory party," he told her, taking her hand and turning to go inside.

He nearly ran into Professor Callahan, and had to take a step back to avoid hitting him. It was obvious the older man had been drinking, though neither of them had seen him inside. "Professor," Emmett said shortly, moving to go around him. Elle kept her hand firmly in Emmett's.

"Not for long," Callahan slurred. "No thanks to you two."

"You did this to yourself," Elle told him. "But you're welcome, anyway." She put a hand on Emmett's back, feeling the tension her friend was feeling. "Emmett, let's go."

Callahan's arm reached out, snagging Emmett's shirt sleeve. Emmett let go of Elle's hand, turning to look Callahan in the eye, fire brimming under the surface.

"Emmett," Elle urged. "Let's just go. He's not worth it."

"You had such promise," Callahan told Emmett. "A shark. I had you on the shortlist for partner. But you decided to waste it all on this blonde _bitch_."

Emmett reacted, his hand balling into a fist and crashing into Callahan's nose. The force of the punch sent the older man reeling into the wall of the bar. He touched two fingers to his nose and they came away bloody. "I'll press charges," Callahan threatened.

Emmett stepped up to Callahan, nearly nose to nose with him, and grabbed him by the lapels.

"Emmett!" Elle warned.

He held up a hand. "No, let me do this." He tightened his grip on the older man's collar. "You told me that I needed to do two things, _Professor_." He spat out the title. "Lead the legal team and get an alibi." He pointed to Elle. "And I may be zero for two on that front but _Elle?_" He smirked. "I'd say she's two for two over you." He raised an eyebrow. "_Three_, if you count this slap I've been hearing so much about from Vivienne."

Emmett let go, straightening his tie as Elle stood beside him, threading her arm through his. "She doesn't need me to get your ass fired; she's more than capable of handling herself." He took a step back, wrapping his free arm around Elle's waist, proud of the death glare she was giving Callahan.

"Besides, the bar has cameras," Elle added, pointing a manicured nail to the little black orb above the door. "And just like in the office that night…you made the first move, _Professor_." She pulled out her cell phone, handed it to Emmett. She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she added, "Assault on top of the sexual harassment?" She grinned. "Enjoy prison."

Emmett covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand and grinned at Callahan. "Four for four, Professor," he said, giving Elle a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
